


Utopia

by dramady, edonyx



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, lambliff
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-25
Updated: 2010-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramady/pseuds/dramady, https://archiveofourown.org/users/edonyx/pseuds/edonyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b>  Tommy's straight proves to be bendy.<br/><b>Author's Notes</b>: Tour!fic. Title and lyrics in the story from Goldfrapp's <i>Utopia</i>.</p><p><b>Disclaimer:</b> This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Utopia

The bus is rumbling down some highway, somewhere. Adam should be asleep, but he's too _tired_ to sleep, sitting up front on a couch, long legs stretched out, bare feet on the floor, his head back, jostled with every hole in the road. One arm is over his head, the other hand strokes through blond hair. Tommy's asleep, his head on Adam's leg. In his earbuds, Adam is listening to Goldfrapp, hoping it makes him able to finally _sleep_.

He wouldn't change his life for anything, though he might pay heftily for a night off in a big hotel bed. Just to _sleep_. Tommy's hair is soft between his fingers; it's a nice distraction. Adam traces along Tommy's forehead. Tommy has amazing skin, it should be noted, not like Adam's that's breaking out like mad with all the weird hours and crazy sleep habits. Adam would be jealous were Tommy not so freaking _adorable_ when he sleeps, smiling just a little bit when he shifts. Why Tommy's not asleep in his bunk, Adam doesn't ask. It's nice to have the company, actually. God, Allison's voice is amazing.

_It's a strange day  
No colours or shapes  
No sound in my head  
I forget who I am  
When I'm with you  
There's no reason  
There's no sense  
I'm not supposed to feel  
I forget who I am...._

Tommy stirs just a little bit, pushing his hair back from his face with his fingers, and then settles again. He's used to sleeping in the bunks when the tinny sound of Adam's music is below him - there's no real privacy of any sort when they're travelling - and when he figured out that Adam was out in the lounge watching TV, Tommy came out to sit and watch with him. And sleep's gotten the better of him. He rests a hand on the cap of Adam's knee, long fingers loose and relaxed.

Tommy has great hands. When he agreed to get the regular manicures, Adam was not-so-secretly very pleased with this. It just makes his fingers look longer and more interesting. Gently, Adam runs a fingertip down one of Tommy's fingers, knuckle to nail as he sings along with Goldfrapp. Pretty boy.

It makes Tommy's fingers curl into a loose fist, the sound of Adam's voice rousing him just enough that he can lift his head, the skin on his cheek waffled with denim-print. "Hi. Did I clock out on you?"

"Yep, pretty much right after the movie started." But Adam smiles, brushing over Tommy's eyebrows. "You should go back to your bunk and sleep. Just because I can't doesn't mean you shouldn't."

"I _was_ sleeping. Here. I guess. What's on, now?" Rubbing an eye with his thumb, Tommy sits up, curling like a cat on the couch with his weight against Adam's body. "Can I ask you something? And have you not freak out or anything?" It's a suspicion based on how Adam touches him when they're _not_ onstage; it's something he feels that isn't all performance and glitter and gold spikes.

Arm around his shoulders, Adam looks down at him. "Of course. You can ask me whatever you want." He doesn't even know what's on now. He muted the sound an hour ago. But in one ear, he's still got Goldfrapp and he gives Tommy one earbud so they can share.

Tommy shakes his head, pushing his hair back again. "Are you into me? Like, I know we dick around onstage and stuff-" Like 'Fever', where Adam pulls Tommy's hair and they lean against each other; where Adam directs lyrics at him and Tommy answers with a coy grin. "-but, for real. Are you?"

Pulling his other earbud out, Adam blinks at Tommy. Suffice to say he wasn't expecting _that_ question so directly. "Um, well? I mean, I think you're adorable and cute and dress up _really_ nicely ... but you're asking if I'm interested in trying to bend your straight?"

"No." Tommy sniffs with the sort of effort that comes with just being awake. "I'm asking if you're into me. Whether I'm straight, bi, whatever." Maybe Adam singing Goldfrapp has had some sort of effect on Tommy's subconscious: "You make me forget who I am, sometimes. So I just wanted to know."

"Oh. Wow. That's," Adam says, "the nicest thing anyone's said to me in a _really_ long time." Reaching up, he tucks Tommy's bangs back behind his ear. "I mean, now, no matter what I say, it's going to sound like it's because you said that, but ... I mean, you and I have a really good time together and you make me laugh and you really are totally cute. So ... yeah, I guess I'm into you."

"'kay." Tommy seems content enough with that answer that he slouches down on the couch again, still half-curled up, and rests his cheek on Adam's leg again. It's not long before he's asleep, one arm hooked around Adam's shin.

~~

It happens again, two nights later. The bus is quiet and Tommy's lying on the couch with his cheek on Adam's leg, lashes sitting dark and long on his cheeks. This time, though, instead of being closer to his knee like he was before, his head's up higher, so the back of it is nearly resting against Adam's hip. And this time, he wakes himself up. "You gotta stop being so comfortable."

"Sorry," Adam chuckles out, fingers still petting through his hair. "I need to be bonier like you. Is that what you're saying?" And he tugs a little bit on Tommy's hair, teasing. "I admire your ability to sleep, like _anywhere_."

"I'm great in bed. I can sleep for days." It doesn't make any sense to say, but Tommy says it anyway, twisting over onto his back to look up at Adam. "I can see up your nose." He makes a weirdly contented sound, a smile darting the corners of his lips up, and closes his eyes again. It's Adam's fingers. They feel nice. They're soothing. "You mind me sleeping on you?"

"Now I'm self-conscious." Laughing, Adam pinches at the end of his nose and then smiles down at Tommy. "No, I don't mind. You're cuddly. But clearly the TV choices are lame, or sleep-inducing." He brushes his knuckles along Tommy's jaw. "Hi there."

"Your nose is fine, by the way." Tommy gives Adam a Purple Nurple Lite through his t-shirt, and his sleepy smile blossoms into a grin. "Even if I'm bony? I'm cuddly?" He yawns, shivering, and settles again, comfortable with the way Adam's touching him. "You'd shit if I picked the TV, so don't worry." He closes his eyes again, and enough time passes that he could be asleep again before Tommy asks, "_Are_ you trying to bend my straight?"

His own head had been back, and Adam had been staring at the ceiling without really seeing it. "I think you'd know if I was really trying to bend your straight, baby." Tommy can hear Adam's smile, even if he can't see it. "Do you want me to bend your straight?"

"I'd like to see you try." Tommy sits up and kisses Adam right on the mouth, open and soft even without tongue, and stands to stretch. "I'm gonna go to bed. See you tomorrow, huh?"

"Mmhmm." Touching his mouth, Adam watches Tommy walk away, still feeling the memory of Tommy's mouth against his. _Try_, Tommy says. One of Adam's eyebrows raises.

~~

When they come off stage the next night, Adam wraps his hand around the back of Tommy's neck and kisses him, just for a moment, a warm press. Then he smiles and goes back to the dressing room to change.

Tommy only smiles back, following Adam in so he can change out of his clothes and into something that's not sweaty and gross. He even keeps his back turned to Adam when he unbuttons his shirt, tossing it on a chair to go into a bag of stuff that's in dire need of being washed. "You seen my Metallica shirt? The one with the white squiggly guy on it?" Over his shoulder, careful not to look at Adam _too_ much. Just enough to tempt him, maybe. This might end up being a fun game.

"I have no idea where your shirt is," Adam tells him, shrugging off his own clothes -_ his_ get dry-cleaned. "Maybe John has it?" John who's the jack of all trades wardrobe guy. Adam likes Tommy's shoulderblades. They look like wings. When he has a t-shirt on, Adam fetches a bottle of water from the bowl of icewater by the door and picks up two bottles, bringing one over, dripping, to run it up Tommy's spine before holding it out. "We have a _hotel_ tomorrow night. I'm so excited."

"You_fail!_" Tommy yelps, jerking away, laughing. He turns around to grab the bottle out of Adam's hand and to punch his shoulder. "I swear to god, I'm going to sleep spread-eagle in a real bed tomorrow night. That'll be _awesome._" There's something sly in the way he looks at Adam, though, as if waiting for him to say something about sharing rooms. Or beds. Tommy finds the shirt he wants and pulls it on, exchanging his creepers for... another pair of creepers. Go figure.

But all Adam does is smile, gently touching Tommy's chin. He's playing the game, don't get him wrong; he's just got a plan, is all. And it's _subtle_. "I need to pack up for the bus. You want to hang with me ...?" The 'or' is left unspoken. Tommy's a big boy. He can do whatever he wants.

"Yeah, sure. Lemme just, like, brush my hair or something. I feel sticky as the floor of a fuckin' cab." He finds one of Adam's combs in the midst of his makeup crap and runs it through his hair, picking fine bits of blonde hair out when he's done. "Okay. Ready. Let me guess, bad movies on the bus?" He cracks a smile at Adam before gathering his own stuff up and shouldering the bag it's all in.

"Honestly. Do I look ready to go? I just said I need to pack." And Adam gestures to the stuff that Tommy was just messing with. "Goof," he says with a smile. He sits at the table and starts to put things back. And as he does it, he looks over to Tommy, "I know you like red, but this color," an almost tawny brown lipstick. "Would look good on you. C'mere."

"Well, no shit you're not ready." Tommy puts his bag down and comes over to Adam, willingly. "I was just saying that _I_ was ready. I'm not the rock star here." He dampens his lips and lets them part in a soft O, waiting for Adam to put the lipstick on him. But it would look like something else completely if his mouth was on a different level.

Swiping the color over Tommy's mouth, Adam spends a lot of time doing it just right before he leans back, eyes lingering on those pretty, pretty lips for a moment too long before he gestures toward the mirror. "What do you think?" And as Tommy turns, Adam teases the soft hairs at the nape of his neck.

It makes Tommy shiver and grin, and he tips his head to the side as if he's telling Adam to _quit it_, because he's _ticklish_. He smacks at Adam's hand, pursing his lips into a kiss, trying not to think about the intent look on Adam's face, how blue his eyes are, or how dark his lashes are, makeup glittery and changing all the angles of Adam's face. This is _his_ game, trying to entice Adam, and he's not going to lose. No way. "How do I look? I like it, but what do _you_ think?"

"I think you're a pretty, pretty princess," Adam teases quietly. "I have to finish packing or we'll never get out of here." He does, however, kiss his fingers and press them to Tommy's mouth, lingering a little there, before dragging them as he pulls them away, smearing the lipstick as he goes. "You're gorgeous and you know it anyway. You don't need me telling you that." Then it's back to tossing stuff into his make up case.

"I think you're a gigantic asshole." Tommy nips Adam's fingertip before slouching down into a chair to watch Adam get his stuff together. "And a slowpoke. And a diva? And you have enough makeup to open up your own store." He crosses his arms over his chest, grinning, waiting for Adam's retort. Or for him to hurry up. Absently, he wipes the side of his mouth where the lipstick's smeared, tidying it up. Pretty princess, Tommy's _ass._

"And you endear yourself so to me by calling me names, I have to say." Adam grins as he stands, taking his make up bag to his backpack and then it's off with his boots to take off his pants to put on jeans. Tommy's going to get a ringside seat to Adam's ass as he changes, just saying; pants were _tight_. "I actually printed something to read tonight."

Adam's ass gives Tommy a singular, vivid image of leaning in and biting one of his cheeks, leaving a red mark that'd be surrounded with the colour Adam put on him. He's got a decent amount of self-control. Decent, but not complete. He smacks Adam's ass, instead. "What'd you print off? Something deep? Something scary? Something I can laugh myself stupid over, later?"

"Ooh!" Adam jumps as he sidles out of his pants, giving Tommy a smile. "It's porn, actually," he says breezily as he pulls on his jeans. "So you might still be able to laugh yourself stupid." Then he's hanging up the pants to leave them for John and he's shouldering his backpack. "Ready?"

"As I'm ever gonna be," Tommy says, pushing to his feet. "You printed _porn_ to read? What, so you can get all sexy with yourself, later? _Nice._ I have to figure out how to put videos on my Blackberry to watch. I'd have a _ton_ of porn on it." Adam, okay. Adam has a _great_ ass, whether it's in stretchy pants, or jeans, or underwear (the handprint is _where?_), or hell, nothing at all. Like that moment before Adam pulled his jeans on.

"You'd have straight porn, with fake boobs, fake tan jobs and fake acting. This is _written_ porn. It's classier." Of course, that cracks Adam up big time and he's still laughing when he shoves Tommy out the door and gets an around his shoulders on the way to the van, past the screaming fans still waiting outside and then onto the couch. Monte's talking to Lisa on the phone, Longineu to Joanie, so Adam gets settled with a bottle of water and a sheaf of papers. "I was thinking of you, though," he tells Tommy. "It's M*A*S*H porn."

There's a long moment of silence while Tommy tries to process that. "Suicide is Painless," he mutters, brows furrowed. Who'd be fucking who? Hot Lips and Trapper John? Or worse yet, Trapper John and _Hawkeye._ Blurk. He leans against Adam, his back against Adam's side, and plugs his headphones into his ears. He's got Prong on, thanks to Monte, and he hums the bassline to Snap Your Fingers, Snap Your Neck, with the odd 'doot-doot' thrown in for good measure. "By the way?" A headphone comes out. "Don't think about me and M*A*S*H porn at the same time. It makes me feel crawly." His lips pucker again in a kiss, and then it's back to his music.

"But it's your favorite show. And there's a lot of stuff out there, see?" Adam hands over a pretty hefty stack of it. "I have Gossip Girl stuff if that's better?" Nate/Chuck, of course. Mmm, Chace Crawford. But Adam does reach over and knead the back of Tommy's neck. "Don't feel crawly."

"That's even _worse._" Tommy pinches just above Adam's knee. "I don't want to see _any_ of it. It's just _weird._" When Adam rubs his neck, though, Tommy very nearly goes boneless and liquid. "Oh _hell_ yes, that feels good." He tips his head back, hair feathering Adam's bicep, and Tommy lets out a contented rumble.

Adam's smile says more than anything else. Tommy's so _easy_. Setting aside the porn, he shifts a little so that Tommy's leaning against his chest and he digs both hands into the muscles of Tommy's shoulders. "Wow, you're tight. All that bouncing, huh?"

"What can I say," Tommy smirks, leaning his head back again. "I'm enthusiastic. Holy _shit_, that feels good. I love you long time, give me happy ending wonton?" The joke reminds him on another level that he should find Robot Chicken so he and Adam can smoke up and laugh themselves stupid over it. Another time. Now, he's content with Adam touching him. Those jazzhands are _good_ at massaging.

They work along Tommy's shoulders, up to his neck, then back down along his arms, kneading his biceps and triceps. Urging Tommy to roll forward, then Adam can start working down his back, digging into the muscles on each side of his spine.

It amounts to Tommy just about purring, rolling his shoulders so Adam can gett to all the muscles he wants. "Love _you_ long time," he murmurs, eyes closed, posture slouched and relaxed. "You're gonna end up with me sleeping on you again, just so you know. I wonder if the driver will stop so we can get some fried chicken or something." Just a thought as Tommy sort of shakes himself out to lean back against Adam again, shuffling down in the couch so he can lie with the nape of his neck against Adam's leg, looking up his nose again.

Rubbing small circles over Tommy's chest, Adam just smiles. "There's food in the fridge if you want some; Lane grabbed the extra stuff from the catering table. I think there were grapes." Which isn't the same as fried chicken, of course. "We should go for massages at the hotel. That'd be fun. Not even happy ending-wanton massages."

"Killer. Wanna feed me grapes?" Tommy bats his eyelashes at Adam, his hair falling away from his face. Shit. He's going to need to throw some K-Pak on it later when he has a shower; it's feeling a little stiff, a little straw-y. That's what happens when he bleaches the shit out of it. "I think that's a great idea, massages. Who's sharing rooms with who? Or do we all get our own?" Unlikely; it saves money to have two double beds in a room, and Camila will probably have her own room, since she's the only girl.

"I don't know. Lane will know." Running his finger along the curl of Tommy's ear, over his helix, Adam smiles. "You can bunk with me. I get a king bed." Most likely, Tommy would room with Longineu otherwise.

"_Sweet._ I could totally sleep spread-eagle and you wouldn't even have to touch me." Tommy's smile edges closer into a smirk. "Not unless you wanted to, I mean." There's the minute rattle of the ball in his helix, and it makes Tommy duck his head to get away from Adam's fiddling. It tickles, too. "You want some catering crap?" He gets off the couch and goes to the little kitchenette to dig through the fridge. "There's tuna sandwiches, some kind of ham roll pita things, a _lot_ of water, and like, four beers. "Do you want me to bunk with you? Are you _snuggly?_"

"Of course, I'm snuggly. This shouldn't surprise you. If there is pineapple in there, that will make me very happy," Adam tells him. "... and a ham roll." Which he shouldn't do, but ah well. "I'll tell Lane that you're rooming with me. Then LP can room with Monte."

"Uh..." There's some rustling around as Tommy pushes things out of the way, grabbing tuna for himself, ham for Adam, some water, a beer, and hey, there _is_ pineapple! Tommy grabs that, too, and balances it all back to the couch. "Do we have a show tomorrow night? Or is it a bonafide day _off_ where we can lounge around like potatoes?" This time when he stretches out with Adam, it's his legs that go across Adam's lap instead of his head. "Here's your food."

"Thanks." Since it's spread out along Tommy's body, Adam takes his time grazing. "Show tomorrow night, then hotel, then day off, then show the day after that, then road again." At least he thinks so, munching on a piece of pineapple. "Potatoes day after tomorrow. Massaged potatoes."

"Aren't massaged potatoes, like, mashed potatoes?" Tommy watches Adam pick food off of the food that's laid out from thighs to stomach and thinks about naked sushi. Maybe for his 30th birthday. "I can't _wait_ to sleep in a real bed, seriously. Speaking of which, hurry up and eat so I can take my clothes off, huh? I think something that isn't the jeans I played in is in order. Just out of curiosity," and maybe to put the idea in Adam's head, "do you think the bunks are big enough for two people?"

One of Adam's eyebrows gets lost in his hair and he doesn't answer. Or rather, he knows the answer, but he doesn't give it. Tommy's upping the ante, huh? Two can play at that game.

~~

The hotel room is _nice_. Big, on a high enough floor that they have a great view of the city. And of course, the big bed. Adam stretches his arms over his head before turning away from the window and starting to pull off sweat pants and his t-shirt, leaving them strewn along the floor on the way to the marble bathroom. "Oh, my God!" Tommy can hear him exclaim. "A tub! I'm totally taking a bubble bath. Our massage is scheduled for noon tomorrow, by the way."

"Dude, were you one of those naked people? You know, the ones that have their own camps and stuff? Because it's like, no big deal for you to shuck and walk around." It's actually kind of hot to see Adam so comfortable in his own skin, when Tommy feels little and skinny with his clothes off. Well, it's better than when he was younger, the same height, and at least forty pounds heavier. "Can I have a shower first?"

"You can have a shower whenever, baby," Adam called from the bathroom where Tommy could hear the water coming on. "I have no idea what you're talking about, naked people, but there's no reason to be nervous, right? It's just a body." Of course, after all the insecurity he had when he was younger, this is nice.

"Is the shower separate?" Tommy joins Adam in the bathroom, and _wow._ That's a whole lot of freckling, going on there. And a whole lot of Adam to look at. For a second, he blinks dumbly, trying to figure out how to make words. If Adam's comfortable enough being naked, then Tommy should be just fine. Besides, it's a test of willpower, right? Or Adam bending Tommy's dubious straight? Fuck it. He strips his own shirt off, then his jeans and shorts, and finally uses his heels to pull his socks off without bending over. "Gimme a towel. Please."

He's handed a big, fluffy one and then Adam is pouring bubble bath under the stream into the tub. "This tub is totally big enough for both of us, if you want, too." And when Tommy isn't looking, Adam sends a sly look his way. Take that, Tommy Joe. Pretty, pretty, pretty Tommy Joe with the nice ass.

"What, you want to get naked in close quarters with me? _Adam._" For _shame._ Or something like that. Tommy waits until the tub's full, holding the folded towel in front of his hips, and then slides into the water with a groan. "Oh man. This is the undudeliest thing I've ever done, but it feels fucking good. Get in. Enjoy." His grin is just as warm as the water."Get comfortable."

Crawling into the other side and settling, Adam stretches his legs out, feet framing Tommy's hips, but he doesn't touch him any other way, arms resting on the edge of the tub with a satisfied smile. "I love baths. It's ... like totally decadent."

"I wonder if my dick floats." It's a curiosity that Tommy doesn't _really_ care to look into, and he swishes the bubbles idly with his toes. Under the water, his hands sit on the tops of Adam's feet, sliding up to hold his ankles when he pops his toes out of the water. Rising with Surtsey! The hot water gives birth to islands tipped in black polish that needs to be retouched! "I don't really take baths much. I shower, whatever. You know?" He rocks his foot, making little waves that crest up against Adam's chest.

Grabbing Tommy's ankle, Adam kneads his thumbs into the bottom of Tommy's foot. "I try to take baths whenever I can. It's a time to be quiet and just ... veg, you know? Life is ... too short sometimes, to not slow it down. I think anyway." He taps one of his toes against Tommy's shoulder.

"My life _was_ slow until I met you." Tommy sinks into the tub until the water's almost up to his chin, bubbles sitting on his shoulders and hiding him from Adam almost entirely, except for his foot. "Now I know what it's like to want that slow again. Were you ever a massager before you got famous? Because that shit is _excellent_, that you're doing." He closes his eyes and rests his head back against the edge of the tub, the long ends of his bangs catching bubbles in them.

"I'm a sensualist," Adam answers, rolling Tommy's foot on his ankle before switching feet. "I like touch, you know. Do you regret joining the band? I don't regret hiring you, though I know that you kind of got thrown into the deep end. After the tour, you'll get a chance to slow down, huh? Then you'll miss this, I bet."

"Are you _nuts?_ Of course I don't regret joining your band." Tommy wiggles his toes at Adam, bracing his free foot against Adam's hip to keep from sliding under the water entirely. There _is_ something sensual about having a bath, getting a footrub, and knowing that there's a huge king-sized bed out there waiting for him. For them. _Them._ They're going to crash out together. A smile quirks up Tommy's lips. "You hired me because you liked my look. _Then_ you found out that I played bass." Not to say that Tommy hadn't learned Adam's songs on bass before audtioning, though. It goes both ways.

"Not true. Monte knew you could play, so you can't say I didn't know you could play." Tsking at him, Adam smiles. "But you are cute. You know that." He lets go of Tommy's feet, and rubs along his calves. "You have the greatest body, too, so teeny and lean."

"You want on it," Tommy answers, his tone glib until he laughs. "If I was you, I'd want on me, too." Adam knows he's not serious. Adam also knows that Tommy's had the same issues with his own body that Adam's had with his. "The diff between you knowing and Monte knowing is a matter of him keeping his mouth shut or not. I was going to audition for guitar, but he beat me to it." He lifts his arms out of the water to rest them on the sides of the tub, sliding forward so Adam's hands are on the outsides of Tommy's thighs, instead, and there's only about eight inches between them, now.

Tommy wonders about the Glambulge. Just for a moment.

His fingers kneading into Tommy's thighs, Adam looks up at Tommy. "Hi. See how I'm not talking about what you said?" With a wet finger, Adam taps his own temple. He's a smart boy. "Monte didn't beat you to it, baby. You know that. I love your nose. Is that weird? That little turn up at the end." Adam taps that next.

It makes Tommy laugh. Lots of things about Adam make him laugh, actually, like when he'd gotten into that snorkeling outfit in Cabo, and then promptly lost his balance in the sand. Or the things he says, just for no good reason, or some of his clothing choices (Fantasy Springs, anyone? Even though Adam managed to look _hot_ at the same time), or even his gestures. It's probably weird that seeing people put Adam down makes Tommy _really_ angry, because none of them _know_ him. Tommy mock-snaps at Adam's finger and then lies back under the water, under the suds, eyes closed and breath held, surfacing with his hair all stuck down to his head and bubbles in his hair and down his temples. "I like your mouth, so there."

"Oh, God, you need conditioner." Laughing again, Adam leans over, brushing the suds from Tommy's face. "You're so cute." It comes out soft, almost curious. "I love you," he says. And it's not meant as pressure or anything. It's just Adam, and he knows Tommy won't feel pressured to say anything back.

Except Tommy does.

"I love you too." It comes out friendly and smiled, but Adam's so close that it's Tommy who leans forward to touch his mouth to Adam's, light and soft, hands resting on Adam's shoulders. Well, he'd just said he likes Adam's mouth, so here he is proving it. "I'm glad you think I'm cute." His eyes are still closed, mouth less than an inch away from Adam's.

"I'm glad you think _I'm_ cute." And it's Adam this time who closes the distance, framing Tommy's face with warm, sudsy hands. It's gentle, not demanding, just tasting, learning. Contest? What contest? Adam doesn't mind if they call it a draw.

Against Adam's mouth, Tommy's lips part, and he tilts his head just right in Adam's hands so the kiss is... well, it's amazing. It's really, incredibly amazing. He shimmies forward under the water so they're touching more securely, and an elbow rests on Adam's shoulder while one of Tommy's hands climbs into Adam's hair, long, wet fingers sticking to silky black.

It's easy to slip his arms around Tommy's waist, all the way around, hands bracketing his ribs as he tastes Tommy's mouth, little bit by little bit. His lower lip first, then his tongue, then his upper lip, tasting still at first before he deepens the kiss, his teeth grazing Tommy's tongue again.

If Adam's trying to make Tommy into putty, then he's doing a goddamn good job. Nobody's _ever_ kissed him like this, this thoughtfully, this carefully, this slowly, as if Tommy's some sort of rare treat instead of a piece of hard candy. He lets Adam take the wheel on this one, giving back what he's given, but only after Adam does it first. It's so gradual, so slow, that Tommy doesn't even realize that the hot water can't stop him from getting hard.

They're close enough that Adam can feel it. Tommy can probably feel Adam's response, too, but he doesn't act on it yet. Tommy's mouth is too appealing. Gradually, though, he does coax Tommy's chin to the side so that he can kiss along his jaw and then suck on the lobe of his ear.

At one point, for all of Tommy's talk, having some other guy's cock brushing against his skin would have made Tommy feel weird, uncomfortable. Maybe even freaked right out. But it's _Adam_ and somehow that's okay. Tommy's the one who issued the challenge, right? And here Adam is, bending Tommy's straight in the most subtle, sneaky way, a tiny bit at a time, so that Tommy doesn't even _realize_ he's been bent.

"God, you feel _good_," Adam whispers into Tommy's ear, hands sliding under the water, along Tommy's ribs again to bracket his hips. Tommy's thin enough that with his thumbs, Adam can brush along the length of Tommy's cock, just once, maybe twice, no more.

It makes Tommy shiver despite the hot water around them both, and he tilts his head further to kiss down Adam's neck and along his shoulder, then back up to tug on one of Adam's spacers with his teeth, breathing out a hot sigh against Adam's ear as he moves again so he's nearly sitting in Adam's lap, and there's skin touching _everywhere._ Oh yeah, Adam could bend Tommy in all kinds of ways, and Tommy wouldn't stop him.

When he slides forward like that, Adam's hands slide back and cup Tommy's ass and pull him closer still. With one shift, their cocks are rubbing together and it makes him gasp. Making out is _awesome_ and he's in no hurry to push things. Just ... feel. After all, they can sleep in tomorrow, which sounds just as decadent.

One moment, Tommy's making low, breathy sounds against Adam's ear, and the next, when Adam touches his ass, he gasps sharply, matching Adam's own sound, and his feet squeak against the porcelain of the tub when his hips twitch forward. It's not even that he _means_ to; kissing Adam and being this _close_ is pretty fucking awesome. Tommy's fingers tug at Adam's hair, pulling his head back so he can kiss a trail from one ear, down and across Adam's jaw, and up the other side. "You win," he whispers, and lets out a shadowy laugh.

"It's the greatest prize ever," Adam chuckles softly, his head back. Still holding Tommy by the ass, he draws him as close as he can; they're flush now. And pruney. "It's the gift that keeps on giving." Turning his head, he kisses the words against Tommy's mouth; "want to get out?"

"Mmm." It means yes, but Tommy's busy getting to know Adam's mouth again. It's soft and he tugs on Adam's lower lip with his teeth, then reaches for the lever that'll drain the tub. One kiss, then two, then three, and Tommy makes himself pull away so he can stand, step out, towel himself off. The lush terry that had felt pretty amazing before he'd gotten into the tub feels scratchy now that he's hard and sensitive, but he wraps it around his waist, tipping his head toward the main room where their bed is. _Their_ bed. That - Tommy Joe hopes - they're going to _use._

Adam follows without his towel. He needs to wash his face and brush his teeth soon. But not now. Later. Instead, he crawls onto the bed and pulls the covers back. The sheets feel so soft and, naked, he lies on his side and smiles at Tommy. "I didn't invite you here to bend you."

Tommy's towel drops like it's 'hocus-pocus, who's hiding the penis', and he grins in answer. "I know. You said that I was snuggly even though I'm bony. Remember? _I_ remember." He lies next to Adam on his side, close enough that Adam's cock touches his hip. Hi. "How _were_ you gonna bend me?"

"I wasn't. But if I _did_," Adam tells him, "I would touch you here." He glances his fingers down Tommy's back, over his ass and onto his thigh where he urges it up Adam's hip. "Then I'd touch you here." Between them, holding Tommy's cock. "And I'd kiss you. Here." On Tommy's sweet, cupid's bow mouth.

In the fraction of a second before Adam's mouth comes down on Tommy's, Tommy dampens his lips, and his hips shift, just a little. Not pushing _up_, but definitely trying to make the most of how Adam's touching him. Adam's mouth always looks soft; maybe it's the gloss he wears, but it even _feels_ soft, and Tommy makes a low noise into it. "What else?" he asks when he has to breathe. "Tell me what else."

"I'd ... " Leaning back, Adam licks over his lower lip and looks over Tommy's face as he pulls, lightly, gently, as he contemplates. "Maybe I'd blow you for a little bit. Then maybe I'd rim you too, get you so you _want_ it so bad you can't even stand it."

"_Adam_," Tommy whispers, looking up at him with a mix of surprise and want, and his cock jerks in Adam's hand, no matter how light he might be stroking Tommy. He feels like he's blushing _everywhere_ with the idea of Adam rimming him. A blowjob, sure, that's no big deal, but to have someone's mouth _there_ is a lot more intimate, dirty-sexy, and hot. "And then?" he presses, putting a hand over Adam's to tighten his fingers, and then abandons that to wrap those long fingers around Adam's cock.

Adam gasps, head back for a moment, eyes closed. "Then," he finally says, breathless, with a smile, "I'd ... oh ... fuck. I'd open you up." And he opens his eyes, looking down into Tommy's. "And I'd _fuck_ you, baby. Nice and slow so you know how _good_ it is. And how you'd want _more_."

"You'd have to go slow, yeah," Tommy answers, and it comes out all low and scratchy. He swallows, clears his throat, but it doesn't help. "'cause..." His eyes roll back for a moment, and he stops to pant for breath. "...never gone all the way. I know you'd... that you'd make it good." Talking about it, _picturing_ it is making Tommy feel tight and hot, like he's going to go crazy with wanting it even before they actually get there.

"What have you done before?" Adam asks, bending down again to nip kisses along Tommy's neck from his ear to his collarbone. "Have you had a guy blow you before? Had fingers in your ass, baby?" The words come out crooned, low and private just for Tommy.

"Just hands," Tommy breathes, his skin beading up in goosebumps, hair that's nearly as pale as white gold sprayed across the hotel room pillow when he turns his head, leaving wet dots behind on the fabric from the bathtub. The thought of Adam's fingers in his body makes him shake out an inarticulate, tight sound before his words coalesce into proper form. "Jerking off. And when... when I do it to myself... I rub there, too."

"Mmm, and it feels _good_ doesn't it?" Tommy can feel Adam's smile on his chest as he ducks his head. "To feel that, doesn't it? I'll do it to you, baby and it'll feel like you want to come out of your _skin_." With that, he catches one of Tommy's nipples between his teeth and _tugs_, just as he tightens his hold on Tommy's cock and strokes it in time.

Tommy means to say _mm-hm_ but it only comes out as "Mmh!" His fingers tighten helplessly around Adam's cock, his skin buzzing with _want_, and he arches, just a little bit, heels and shoulders bearing his weight in that brief moment. "Never... never had the nerve to..." He sighs again, open and _ahh_, and Adam sure knows how to make Tommy a twitching, wrecked mess of desire.

"To what?" But it's nearly an idle question. Adam is too busy running his teeth along each of Tommy's ribs, licking over hard nipples then dipping down to tongue his belly button, all the while, stroking his cock slowly, almost teasingly. God, it's like Tommy is a little, lithe _feast_ of skin and sensations. Fantastic.

"To... to _fuh-_ fuck myself with them." The thought of it, based through Adam's words, makes Tommy shiver, and his words trail off again with a gritty, wanting sound. Adam's got him _wound up_, muscles so tight, skin sensitive, nerves electric. "Fuck, you're gonna kill me," he whines, and Adam can feel him shaking with a need he didn't know he could feel.

Adam shakes his head; no killing. That would defeat the purpose. But when his chin finally hovers over Tommy's cock, fingers wrapped around the base, Adam _smiles_ and it's hard to miss the heat behind his eyes. Then he gives Tommy's cock a long lick from root to tip, flicking away the precome there, eyelids dipping with the taste. Then he sucks lightly on the head, looking up at Tommy through his lashes.

First, Tommy's breath catches like a fish on a lure, the muscles in his ass and thighs tensing as he fights to keep from jerking up, and that gasp is followed by a tight groan that's paired with his toes curling against the bed. "Jesus," he hisses through his teeth, jaw clenched, his control slipping greasily through his fingers. "All the way," he breathes, and nods loosely. "Let's go all the way."

He can _feel_ the purr he gets in reply. Suddenly, Tommy's cock is enveloped in warm wet as Adam takes him right down to the base, his nose buried in Tommy's pubic hair, hand kneading his balls. Two deep bobs like that, then Adam slows again, tongue swirling around the underside as he moves his head.

Tommy's knees jerk up and apart, heels skidding against the bed in an effort not to push up _more_, when there isn't any more Adam can take. Oh god, he took Tommy right _down_; nobody's done that before, nobody's been this enthusiastic about it before. He fists a hand in Adam's hair, holding him still for a moment so Tommy can preserve just a little bit of his dignity, when the combination of Adam's touches, his mouth, his promises have Tommy feel like he's skating on very thin ice.

A hand wraps around Tommy's wrist. Pulling hair is fun and all, but _easy_ does it. Then Adam glances up at him with a smile, using the slickness to stroke him a few more times. Then his other hand pushes Tommy's thigh up to his chest, eyes cutting to the other so that Tommy knows to raise both legs.

The next thing Tommy feels is hot wet kisses along his balls, then lower still. Long swipes of his tongue follow, and Tommy can _feel_ Adam groan.

It's the dirtiest fucking thing that anyone's ever done to Tommy, and he lets out an undignified noise, thinking for a nanosecond that he's glad they were in the bath before doing this, where Adam's mouth is- it's _there_, it's on his ass, it's his _tongue_. Tommy's hands sit wrapped around his shins, holding his legs up, holding himself _open_ to Adam, so Adam can do whatever he wants to Tommy. His cock feels so hard, so sensitive that Tommy's vaguely sure if Adam looked at him the right way, he might come. For a moment, Tommy laments the loss of his stamina, but then Adam licks him again and all his thoughts are obliterated.

That tongue licks before Adam lets his teeth scrape the sensitive skin. After that, though, he uses his hands to widen the playing field and he can lick again, fingers holding Tommy's ass cheeks apart before Adam dips his tongue _in_ and deeper still and then he's _inside_ Tommy and looks up at him, eyes dark, too, wanting.

Tommy lets out a short, explosive breath, covering his eyes with a hand. There's something innately embarrassing about Adam licking him, but, _fuck_, it's so good that he pants out, hoarse, "I want you. I fucking want you." It becomes a gritty chant, every time Adam moves his tongue. "Want. You. Oh god. Want-" For all of Tommy's hands-on experience - no pun intended - and sex he's had with girls, he's suddenly completely sure he's about to come. "Want- _stop._ Adam, stop. Just a second, _stop._"

Nipping into the tendon inside Tommy's thigh, Adam stops, leaning a flushed cheek against his calf. He doesn't touch Tommy but for that, watching, panting, licking the taste from his lips. "You're gorgeous," he whispers with a small, private smile. "Just gorgeous."

Tommy lies there and breathes so he doesn't do something horrible like come by accident, and he has to wait a minute before he can stand Adam touching him. "Okay," he whispers, not in answer to Adam's compliment, but to let him know that he can keep going. "Alright." He nods, touching Adam's hair briefly before his hand falls uselessly to his side. Just _looking_&lt; at Adam is fucking hot; he's flushed and smiling, dark-eyed and smug, and god, Tommy wants him.

"I have to get stuff," Adam tells him. "In the bathroom. I'll be right back, okay?" Then he's off the bed and padding to the bathroom to get lube and condoms. Is it bad that the condoms are the promotional ones? He still finds it _hilarious_ that his album was marketed with condoms. Too funny. One is tossed on the bed, with the lube, before Adam crawls back on and urges Tommy's legs apart before he takes the lube again and slicks it over his fingers. "I'm going to make you feel so good. You know how it feels at first, right? So ... just breathe, okay?" Then he urges Tommy's legs up and rubs over his hole before sinking a finger in.

No, Tommy doesn't know how it feels at first, not when he's never actually had anything _in_ him, and he's in the middle of laughing at the promotional condom when Adam's finger slides past all of his defenses and has him curling his toes, the laugh mutating into a gasp. Breathe, Adam says, and Tommy tries to, short little heaves of air at first, and then as the idea of Adam having his finger in him gets easier, he can take deeper pulls. "Shit," he whispers. "Oh fuck, yeah."

"Good?" Curling his finger, Adam can work to find that spot again. Ah! There it is. He nudges at it as he thrusts that finger in, working it to feel Tommy loosen around him. Leaning down, he sucks on a nipple, flicking it with his tongue when it hardens in his mouth.

Tommy nods frantically, hips rocking up, and he's going to be goddamn lucky if he lasts five minutes when Adam finally gets around to the real thing, but he's already been at that teetering peak and can't bring himself to care, now. He's shaky and breathless, a hand in Adam's hair to hold him, not pulling this time, but feeling the warmth of it that comes from his scalp. "Hurry," he growls, head thrown back, jaw tight, eyes closed. "Come on, hurry. _Please._"

"I don't want to hurt you, baby," Adam whispers. But he works in two fingers, then a few cursory thrusts with three fingers, then he pulls the condom on, hoping it's not totally cheap and doesn't fall apart.

So far so good. Holding Tommy's knees to his chest, Adam starts to work his cock in in slow, shallow thrusts.

"_Shit._" Tommy's toes curl so hard that Adam can hear them pop, and that's the last word he says. He's holding his breath, chin tucked down between his collarbones, eyes squeezed shut, and somehow, his leg ends up hooked over one of Adam's arms. It's- it's full and it's _tight_ and it's hot, and Tommy has no doubt in the world that Adam's going to make good on everything he said, how it'll feel so good that Tommy'll feel like he's coming out of his skin. God, fuck, he's already there. And Adam's going to push him further.

Watching himself disappear into Tommy's body, Adam has to remind _himself_ to breathe, to take in air, to do something other than _fuck_ into the tight heat. Balancing his weight on his knees, he rests his other hand over Tommy's cock, rubbing with the heel of his hand as he sinks deeper. "Yeah, baby. Mmm, you feel so _good_."

That held breath escapes in a quick rush as Tommy's hips move up into Adam's touch, his attention so focused on that, that Adam can feel his body relax, making it just that little bit easier to move. "Oh god," he whispers, his voice breathy. "Oh... oh _yeah._" Tommy puts his hand over Adam's, increasing the pressure just that little bit, and he's vaguely glad that the ache and burn of Adam's cock pushes away the urgency of needing to come right _now._ He can enjoy this just a little bit longer.

"Feels good?" Adam asks, gaze flickering to Tommy's face and back down; he rocks with a little more emphasis, a little more force, gradually working himself all the way in, hips nudged right up against Tommy's ass, Tommy pretzeled up gorgeously, cheeks and chest flushed. "You're so fucking _pretty_," Adam gasps.

"Mmmh." Tommy nods, his expression tight and helpless, fingers and toes twitching in sporadic bursts, _full_ of Adam, right up to where he can feel Adam's balls pressed up to his body. The twitch of his fingers tighten Adam's grip on him, and he moans, soft and cottony, _unhhh._ He nods again, looser and slower, face relaxing into something like deep, slack pleasure. "I wanna do this-" Tommy pauses to breathe, trying to find an even rhythm. "-all the time. Holy... _shit..._"

Adam's smile is almost lazy, almost feral as he starts to move, slow, deep thrusts designed to make Tommy make more noises like _that_. It's _gorgeous_, hot and unguarded and beautiful. Tommy's small enough too that Adam can bend over and lick kisses into his mouth, giving him no choice but to _take_ it. Fuck.

Tommy's surprisingly quiet in bed; his sounds consisting of breathy groans and stretched-out sighs, and now that Adam has him all but bent in half, his hands stroke up and down Adam's back, fingers tightening here and there when Adam hits him _just right._ When Adam's cock bumps over something that's more than just right, yes, Tommy makes a noise, sharp and short, and his fingers snap-clench into Adam's shoulders.

"Good," Adam tells him, grinning again, angling his hips to do _that_ again. And again. And yet again, and Adam leans back to be able to see Tommy's face clearly, reaching then between to stroke him in counter to his thrusts. "Yeah, right?"

"_Yeah._" Tommy's agreeing and encouraging, hips moving up and down now into Adam's hand and down onto the press of his cock, and Adam can feel the way Tommy's body tightens and lets go with every pull of his hand. Not that long ago, he'd been on the brink of orgasm just from Adam's tongue, and now Adam's got him here again, and Tommy asks huskily, "Adam?" As if he needs Adam's permission, or as if he's not quite sure what's about to happen to him, so deep and so different that, just like everything else, there's nothing else to compare it to.

"Yeah, baby," Adam answers, to whatever the question is. Tightening his grip, he ramps up his thrusts, hard as he can, so that hips are slapping against hips, that high tight noise that he connotes with desire, with good things. "C'mon, baby. C'mon!" He urges, head back, eyes slits.

Adam calls Tommy 'baby' just because it's sort of a nickname, nothing more than friendly and affectionate. Until now. Now it sounds _dirty_, possessive, demanding. Tommy keens out a high sound of his own behind bitten lips, head thrown back, and he _comes_, so hard that for a second, he can't hear _anything_, feel anything except for Adam's cock and his _hand_, see anything beyond Adam's face behind his eyelids, skin flushed under the scatter of his freckles, black, heavy lashes nearly sitting on his cheeks but for the glitter of bluish grey between them. "Mmm-!"

"Oh, _shit_," Adam hisses out, hips bucking into the even-tighter clench. It makes it hard to _breathe_ and his orgasm barrels in on him hard and fast and he doesn't stop moving until it washes over him and only then does he slow, and slow, until he eases out and collapses to his side, stripping off the condom and tossing it away. "Fuck," he grins, an arm around Tommy's chest. "Fuck."

Tommy lies there panting, eyes open now, looking up at the ceiling with something like blank wonder. He feels tingly and at once numb and oversensitive, hot. And then he laughs, maybe a response to Adam's grin. "You bent me." His arms come down to rest over Adam's, not wanting him to pull it back. He's comfortable right where he is, with Adam up against him, holding him. "When do we get to do that again?"

"As soon as we can both get it up," Adam teases, leaning in to kiss Tommy's shoulder. "Then we sleep in as long as we want. How awesome is that?"

"I'm seriously dying for a good night's sleep that doesn't sound like an engine and feel like a wood plank under my head. Your leg's comfortable." Now Tommy feels heavy and warm, comfortable, the ache down between his hips distant enough that he moves a little, just to feel it some more. "I can't believe we just fucked. That is... that's awesome." He slithers down enough that he can turn on his side to kiss Adam's mouth, a hand spread across his ribs. It feels incredibly natural. Easy.

"It was kind of awesome, wasn't it?" Adam's laugh is a warm burr against Tommy's mouth, his own eyes closed, body relaxed. They've got a mess between them but even that doesn't seem that vital. He shifts a little bit, getting just that little bit more comfortable, Tommy's head against his shoulder, arms loose around his tiny body and Adam sighs out, content. "Maybe we should sleep now and fuck again later."

"Deal." All it takes is for Tommy to close his eyes, nose tucked against Adam's neck, and he's asleep. Adam's the most comfortable thing Tommy can think of, to sleep on, and when they both wake up, it's only to make each other tired again.


End file.
